


My Official Title is Trouble Consultant

by OriginalCeenote



Series: And Then Comes Logan with a Baby Carriage [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy Hallmark Ornaments, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Logan loves beer, Remy likes kidding Logan about his size, RoLo, Tumblr Prompt, baby announcement, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: A couple's first Christmas together is an important milestone. Ororo shares an even more important one with Logan while they decorate the tree.





	My Official Title is Trouble Consultant

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the otpprompt, "Imagine person A of your OTP telling person B they are pregnant in the form of a baby-themed Christmas ornament."

“Tell me why, again, we’re hauling out this monstrosity again instead of driving upstate to cut a tree?” Logan hissed curses under his breath as he fiddled with the multiple green plug connections on each section of the artificial, prelit tree. 

“Sustainability,” Ororo reminded him simply as she opened up the second Rubbermaid box of Christmas ornaments and decorations and unwound a card of metallic beaded garland. “There’s no sensible reason to sacrifice an innocent pine. I will thank you. The forest will thank you. The _earth_ will thank you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Sure would be nice if “Miss Earth Mother” over there would get her sustainable fanny over here and help me connect this damned plug…”

Ororo cocked her brow at him and set down the beads, dusting off her hands before she joined him by the tree, where he’d just attached the middle section to the base. To her dismay, she noticed that the five-year-old tree was already shedding synthetic needles over her freshly vacuumed carpet. Logan held the top section of tree in one arm and one of the green plug ends in the other. “Find the one in this section and connect it, darlin’.”

“I’m looking for it. There are three of the blasted things.” She tsked in annoyance. “Let me plug in the bottom half and light it up.” She plugged in the wall outlet while Logan gave the tree section he held an impatient, emphatic shake.

“I ain’t gonna stand here and hold this flamin’ thing until my arms fall off, ‘Ro! Hurry up and connect it, fer cripes’ sake!”

“Will you just give me a _minute_ ,” she snapped. “All right. This one should light this section.” She inserted one of the pronged plugs, and nothing happened. “Okay. That. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Why didn’t you light up?”

“You didn’t ask it nicely enough,” Logan grumbled. “Try the next one, darlin’. Some time today?”

“So help me…” Ororo leveled him with a look, letting her eyes flash a murky, ominous gray for a moment.

“Sorry. Just hurry, darlin’.”

They fumbled with the plugs and finally connected all of the pieces of the tree, and they stood back in satisfaction when it was completely lit.

“Right.” Ororo clapped her hands. “Garland.”

They maypoled the tree with three lengths of beads and two tinsel garlands that made Logan itch. Ororo handed him a small Ziploc baggie of ornament hooks and the two of them began to hang the glass balls.

“You’re putting too many blue ones on that side,” Ororo nagged.

“Well, take some of ‘em, then. Here. Sheesh.”

Ororo’s cell rang from across the room, and she smiled down at the screen as she swiped to accept Remy’s call. “What are you up to, mon frere?”

“Notin’ new, padnat. Jus’ checkin’ in. Wanted t’see what y’all wan’ Remy t’bring fo’ supper on Monday.”

“Yourself. And some wine, if you’d like.”

“Beer,” Logan called out, correcting her and making Ororo roll her eyes.

“Because nothing says Christmas cheer like beer,” Ororo said.

“Sure does in my house, chere,” Remy assured her. “Y’all puttin’ up de tree?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Make sure you put a few of de decorations higher den waist-level, chere. I know Wolvie wants t’do it all himself wit’out grown-up supervision-”

Ororo’s phone was on speaker.

“Eat shit, Cajun!”

“Hey. Dat sweet wife o’ yours can at least reach de tall branches, mec. Did she get ya a stepstool?”

Logan cackled at that, though. Ororo shook her head fondly and sighed. 

“Right. Wine and beer. I think we have everything else.”

“Anna’s makin’ a pecan pie. S’gonna knock yer socks off.”

“Can’t wait. Hug her for me.”

“Bye, now.”

“Good night, Remy.”

Ororo began to sift through the older ornament boxes, throwing out the ones that didn’t survive storage and ended up broken or missing fasteners. Near the top of the tree, she hung the photo ornament from their honeymoon and smiled.

“We need to go to Aruba again,” Logan mused.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Logan joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and snuggled back against him. “Whole point of bein’ newlyweds without kids yet is havin’ time to travel and get into a little trouble every now and again, darlin’.”

She chuckled and shrugged out of his embrace, turning to pat his cheek. “We didn’t need to get married to ‘get into a little trouble.’“

“It wasn’t as fun before that, darlin’. I need you as my ‘consultant.’“

“Your trouble consultant.”

“Yup.”

“I always wanted an official title.” She leaned down and kissed him teasingly. Logan growled playfully and wrapped her snugly in his embrace, and he was enjoying himself when she suddenly broke free again. “Ooh. I forgot something.”

“No, ya didn’t. The angel’s the last thing we’ve gotta put on, and we’re done.”

“No, no, no,” she purred. Those blue eyes were twinkling with mischief, and Logan’s brows drew together. “Not. Yet.”

“O. Kay.”

She darted off, up the stairs with quick thuds of her feet. Logan scratched his head and expelled a laugh. He heard her fumbling in the closet and the crackle of a shopping bag. Ororo hurried back down, holding something behind her back.

“So. About that ‘trouble’ you were wanting to get into. I already have a proposal for you. I think it will meet with your approval.”

“I’m likin’ it already. I’m always on board with yer plans, darlin’.”

“Okay. I’ll tell you about it once you hang this last ornament on the tree.” She put a quelling hand on his shoulder when he tried to peek behind her back.

“What is it, one of those fancy Hallmark ones that costs a …grip…?”

Logan’s mouth went dry as she brought the open ornament box out from behind her back. Small. Blue and silver. A tiny picture frame shaped like a pair of baby booties, with a loop at the top strung with a piece of white satin ribbon.

_Baby’s First Christmas._

Logan’s words failed him. His hand shook as he reached into the box and lifted it out. His dark eyes flitted up to her face. Saw her anxious smile.

“I think you should hang this one on the tree. I know you’ll find the perfect place for it.” Her voice was husky with emotion, and she wrapped her hand around his, so that they held it together.

‘Ro?”

“Mm-hm?”

“You’re…”

“Yes.” The corners of her mouth quivered. She was bursting with excitement, and worry, and so much hope, waiting for him to react. To accept.

“Oh, my God…” His voice was tiny and urgent. Breathless. “We’re having a _baby_?!?!” She nodded quickly, making her long ponytail bob, and tears glimmered in his eyes before he engulfed her in his arms, picked her up, and twirled her around the room.

“My baby doll’s havin’ a BABY!!!!”

“You’re going to have another partner in crime. I’m due in late June.”

He set her down and kissed her, warm and thorough. When they parted, Ororo giggled and reached down to wipe at the tear threatening to spill from the corner of his eye. “Are you happy?”

“‘Course I’m happy. I’m thrilled, ‘Ro! A baby! We’re havin’ a baby.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas! You brat! How long have you known?!?”

“Only a couple of days. Went straight to the mall after the stick turned blue.”

Then it dawned on him. “Ya aren’t even gonna get ta drink Remy’s wine, darlin’!”

“It’s not for me. It’s for everybody else to toast with when we tell them.”

For that, Logan reasoned, he could put aside his beer for _one_ night.


End file.
